Rocky Raccoon (episode)
Voice: What An Animal! (Rocky Raccoon) Starring Peterson Denver Raccoon (the intro plays) (One day at the park) (the scene opens) (Rocky drops a banana peel) (onto the ground while eating his banana) (When a dog walks by) (sniffing) (Slips on the peel) (and lands on the ground with a bump!) (Rocky laughs) (with joy) (Dog scoffs) (with annoyance) Despicable Me."I'm having a bad,bad day"Despicable Me."I'm having a bad,bad day" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EEJTXIGWME (Rocky walks along) (feeling pleased) (Rocky stops and sees someone) (feeling upset and worried) (Rocky looks on the ground) (to see ice cream) Rocky: Oooh. Ahem. (gets an idea) (Pulls out a stick balloon) (and blows it up) (Makes something with it) (to cheer the person up) Rocky: Ta da! (the person gasps) (He created a puppy) (to cheer up the person) (Hugs it) (and smiles) (Then POP) (feels surprised) (Rocky laughs when holding a needle) (and walks away) (Person growls) (angrily) (Rocky went inside a cafe) (and was held up) Rocky: Huh? (blinks) (The line was long) (and was blocking Rocky's way) Rocky: Oh great. (tries to think of a way to get to the front) (Pulls out a bucket of soap and dumps it on the floor) (with a splash!) (People in line slips) (and falls) (Rocky laughs) (with joy) (Goes in front) (at last) Rocky: Hmm... (thinks) (Takes the latte and foodbag with him and leaves a tip) (for everyone to pay) (People looks at him firmly) (and gasp) Rocky: Nothing personal. Just pranks. (smirks) Rocky: Why did a roster say "Cock-a-doodle-two"? People: I don't know. Rocky: Cause it says it's first number. (Laughs) (the people scoff) (He leaves) (with excitement) (Rocky hums) (a tune) Announcer: Attention, Princess Katrina is coming. (the announcing begins) Rocky: Huh? (ponders for a moment) (A couch stops at the city hall) (and out comes Katrina) (the crowd gasps) (Rocky gasps and his eyes became lovehearts) (when he smiles) (Katrina was about to walk forward to the city hall) (when suddenly) (Rocky stands in her way with his heart beating) (and blocks her way) Katrina: What? Rocky: Hey there baby. My name is Rocky. And you must be Princess Katrina? Katrina: Yes. That's an other name, Rocky. What is your real name? Rocky: Peterson Denver Raccoon. Katrina: Wait a minute, Peter. I've heard about you. You're that kid who pull pranks and tell jokes on people. Rocky: Yep. And I also travel with my friends on film spoof travels. That's what me and my friends like best. (Katrina was curious) (about this) Rocky: And Katrina, You know what? Katrina: What do you know about? Rocky: I got a crush on you. (Katrina gasps and smacks him) Rocky: Ow! Katrina: Hmph! The only way to do so is to prove how you like me. (She walks past him) Katrina: And I hope you will find a way to do that. (Rocky sighs sadly) Rocky: Yeah. Whatever. Hope I do find the right choice. (Later) (a later card is seen) (Rocky was fixing the city hall roof) (with some tools) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eOKQXtccVkni5R_YPILoRB39fwJg0C7x (Princess Katrina came in, Looks up and gasps) Katrina: You blundering fool! What do you think you're doing up there?! Rocky: Just fixing up the city hall roof. Katrina: Well, good, but you'd better not look down. Rocky: What? Whoa! Oh no! (Shouts) Katrina: And watch what you're doing. (Rocky spins around the flagpole and knocks the tool box down) Katrina: Oh dear. Looks like you've dropped your tool box. You're lucky it's closed. (It opens when tools plunges down, Katrina shrieks) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Katrina: Oops. Silly you. Next time, be careful with your tools. (She leaves) Katrina: And keep fixing the building. Rocky: I thought she would like me. (seems upset) Mouse: I guess not. (Rocky shrugs) (Later at the town square) (sometime) (Rocky was sitting near the fountain) (spraying water) (A person walks as he sprays itching powder on him) (and forces him to scratch) (Rocky giggles) (with joy) (Then Princess Katrina came by) (to see what was happening) (Rocky gasps) (in alarm) (Katrina and Rocky meet) (Rocky's eyes were lovehearts) (when he saw Katrina) Katrina: What do you want from me? Rocky: I've just wondered if I would be your crush. (Katrina gasps and smacks him) Rocky: Ow. Katrina: That'll show you. If it is true, that is. (Walks past him, Rocky sighs) Rocky: Yeah. Whatever. Just a good question. (Rocky gets an idea and pulls out a radio) (to play any song) Rocky: Hey pretty baby with the high heels on You give me fever Like I've never, ever known You're just a product of loveliness I like the groove of your walk, Your talk, your dress I feel your fever From miles around I'll pick you up in my car And we'll paint the town Just kiss me baby And tell me twice That you're the one for me. The way you make me feel. (sings) Rocky: You really turn me on. (sings more) Rocky: You knock me off my feet. My lonely days are gone. (sings on) Rocky: I like the feelin' you're givin' me Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five To buy you things to keep you by my side I never felt so in love before Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied 'Cause you're the one for me. The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off my feet. My lonely days are gone. (sings onward) Rocky: I never felt so in love before Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied 'Cause you're the one for me. The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off my feet. My lonely days are gone. (sings the song) (Katrina looks back) (and gasps) Rocky: The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off my feet. My lonely days are gone. (Katrina hears the music) Rocky: Ain't nobody's business, Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business, Ain't nobody's business but Mine and my baby. Oh! Give it to me, give me some time Come on be my girl, I want to Be with mine Ain't nobody's business Ain't nobody's business but Mine and my baby's. Go on girl! Aaow! (dances on) (Song ends) (and stops) (Katrina chuckles) Rocky: Yes. Katrina: At last, finally, I've just been thinking of a crush to get the brain. (Rocky sighs, Katrina leaves to promise to be his crush) Katrina: I hope I do become Rocky's crush. Rocky: It really worked. (jumps up and down with joy) (Then Katrina screams and gets dragged away) Katrina: Help! Help! Dim: Got her. Bull: Come with us, Katrina. (Rocky gasps) Bazooka: We got her, boss. Eliza: Back to the hideout. Katrina: Rocky, wherever you are, help me! Rocky: I will. (goes to the rescue) (Later at the hideout) (a Later card is seen) Dim: We heard you're the princess, Katrina. Katrina: Yep. That's right. Eliza: What a girl. Bull: She's sweet. (Rocky peeks without being spotted) Bazooka: True power is the only thing that can come from the dark side. Surrender now or destroyed, Princess. Rocky: I'll prank them for these badness. (snickers) (Rocky drops a bucket of paint over Dim's head) Dim: What the--? Hey! Who put out the lights?!! (Bull, Bazooka, Eliza and Katrina) (gasp) (and laugh) Dim: I can't see a thing! (Then Rocky drops a brick on his head) Dim: Ooh! (Fells down) (and landeds with a clang!) (They keep laughing) Dim: Get this bucket off my head!! (Another brick landed on his head and got knocked out) (cold) Dim: Uff... (Rocky tosses a mousetrap at Bazooka, SNAP) Bazooka: (Wile E Coyote's voice) Yeow! (Bull, Eliza and Katrina laugh) Bazooka: Get this trap off of my hand. (Rocky swings in) (and as Bazooka manages to pull the trap off his hand and pull the bucket off of Dim's head) (Rocky kicks Bazooka into the air) Bazooka: Holy shooooooooooooooot! (Goofy hollers) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) (Boxes fell on him) Bazooka: Ow... Eliza: Huh? (scratches her head) (Rocky holds a fake rat): Surprise. Eliza: (Shrieks) A rat! (Faints) (and lies on the ground) (Rocky laughs): Doesn't know that it's a fake. Bull: Hey! What happened to the others? Rocky: Hey you. Bull: Oh, I didn't know it was Rocky. (Rocky tosses a water balloon at him) Bull: Oh, fudge. (SPLASH) Bull: Brrrrrrrr! It's freezing. And cold. (A baseball hits his face and he fell down) (and WHACK!) Bull: Darn. (rubs his head) (Faints) (and lies on the ground) (Rocky dusts his hands): There. Katrina: Thanks for saving me, Rocky. You're my hero. And the best I've met. Now please get me out of here! (Rocky frees her) (and escapes with her) (Katrina laughs) Rocky: Uh... Katrina: Thanks for saving my life. You saved me from the Greasers. I like it when you save me. Rocky: Yeah. Just my... (Katrina kisses him) (and makes him gasp and kiss her too) Rocky: Wow. Katrina: Gosh! I knew you had me kiss you. And it happened. Rocky: Yeah. Katrina: You're the best raccoon I've ever met. Well done for singing a song to me too. Rocky: Even for pranks and jokes. Katrina: Yeah. Especially to prank people and makes jokes for them. Rocky: Yeah. Katrina: As a reward, I have some great news to say to you. Rocky: What's that? Katrina: Since you love jokes and pranks, you may want to believe that you and the rest of your friends should go on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and DalMatian Tunes' spoofs since they like it and so do you. Rocky: I knew that. (Laughs) Katrina: And since you should go on more of Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs, kiss me. Rocky: Okay. (Scene ends) (and stops as Rocky kisses Katrina) That's All Sillies! Dim's Voice: This ain't over yet. Bull's Voice: Yeah, we'll join The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, Red Guy, Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, The Greaser Dogs, The Smoking Crew, and Lionel, and work with more villains in other spoofs like Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs since you want to go on them. (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes